dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups Cat *Ariana Grande - Cat Moreno - Sophia allowed me to use Ariana. *Camila Cabello - Nina Fairchild SocialCasualty *Lucas Till (Liam Hollingsworth) *Ryan Reynolds - (Andrew Paxton) *Harry Styles (Nolan Cook) *Grace Phipps - Lela Tanner *Alexandra Daddario (Tara Fallani) *Vanessa Ray - Stellaluna (Stella) Bridgewater *Katelyn Tarver - (Pandora Hathaway) *Miles Teller (Aeron Schmidt) *Sadie Robertson - (Sadie Schmidt) *Dove Cameron - reserved *Abigail Breslin - (Jillian Karlsson) *Brenton Thwaites - (Ruxin Hemmings) Luctor Et Emergo *Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian Josephs) *Kodi Smit-McPhee (Oscar Mortley) *Yasmin Paige (Lilith Briar) *Benjamin Jarvis (Kiano Perro) *Alex Turner (Ryder Cressley) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Jack Whitehall (Christopher Summers) *Marina Diamandis (Gwyneira Baines) *Ryan Hawley (Adam Winchester) *Josh Hutcherson (reserved) *Cameron Monaghan (Jack Thornburn) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman - Charity Prince *Martin Spanjers - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Katie Findlay - Hope Finch **Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Shaw (when she gets older) *Aaron Hill - Benjamin Flaherty *Danielle Panabaker - Abigail Cassidy *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Gavin Macintosh - Henry Harper *Cassi Thomson - Holly Skuja LiviaTheEmperess * Key Jung, Lee Jihoon (Woozi of Seventeen)/Min Yoongi (Suga of BTS, reserved) * Cloud Rosendale - Toby Regbo * Yao Zhang, Lu Han * Baekhyun Park, Lee Taemin (Taemin of SHINee) * Seunghyun Park, Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO) * Engel Neuer, Mats Hummels MetroMara * AA Evans, Ellen Page * Valentina Willow, Georgie Henley * Lisbeth Ostberg, McKenna Knipe * Flynn Matthews, Alexander Ludwig * Niall Mason, Evan Peters * Isabelle Neuer, Kate Mara * Eugenie "Nie" Neuer, Tiio Horn * Gilbert Schweinsteiger, Manuel Neuer * Morgan Reese, Willa Holland * Avery Rivers, Anna Kendrick * Birgitte Mitchell-Anderson, Chachi Gonzales * Amalie Falkenrath, Kaya Scodelario * Luisa Rasskazova, Kristen Stewart Blue Butter *Greyson Wilson, Grant Gustin *Karsci Russell, Hugh Dancy- Exotic *Jamie Black, Hayden Panettiere *Felicity Blake, Kaitlyn Dever *Albus Black, Chris Evans *Gigi West, Lily Collins- Exotic *Hyun Parkman, Kim Minseok (Xiumin) *Andrew Lemouix, Choi Minho Alyssa5582 *Mark Bagman-Liam Aiken *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Jackie Evancho *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Brittany Snow *Estella Tyrrell-Anna Gunna *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Calen Gilcrease-Dave Franco *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Claire Belrose-Cobie Smulders Alyncia *Harry Rawkes (Ben Whishaw) *Thalia Lestrange (Phoebe Tonkin) *Jenna Nordskov (Kelly Reynolds) *Alex Finley (Toby Turner) *Holly Bateson (Elizabeth Henstridge) *Madam Ivana Nixie (Amy Lee) *Kitty Mullins (Amy lee33) *Nissa Engström (Scarlett Johansson) *Jodie Bloodworth (Ellen Page) *Ever Nørgård (Melissa Rauch) Brocky *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of Exo; Shared with Oli) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten of SR15B) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won Sync *Ivy Zariņe, Madeleine McNulty *Miriam Hayes, McKenzie Piper Harris *Elisabeth Vermont, Freya Mavor *Cleo Conry, "Maria" by Cristina Hoch Jaye *Zac Efron (Charles Osborne) (I) *Zayn Malik (Javaad Matthews) *Tyler Posey (Tyler Blake) *Niall Horan (Hunter Smith) *Francisco Lachowski (Ansel Schmidt) *Cara Delevingne (Margo Thompson) *Holland Roden (Alexandra Chevalier) *Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) *Harvey Newton Haydon (Greg Blake) *Elle Fanning/Behati Prinsloo (future) (Blake Schmidt) *Thylane Blondeau (Annaleise Holland - Shared with NAP) *Raffey Cassidy/Teresa Oman (future) (Tessa Matthews) *Magdalena Zalejska - (Anastasiya Ziegler) *Avalon Robbins - (Noah Pelekai) *Nina Dobrev - (Elizabeth Knightley) Emerald *Adora Shadow, Jessica Alba *Alec Davidson, Jensen Ackles * Jean Shadow, Tao Okamoto Rabbitty *Alexandria Raintree - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *Elara Daniels - Kaya Scodelario *Osian Llewellyn - Chandler Canterbury *Valerie Knight-Cuyler - Anastasia Bezrukova *Daisy Blake - Elizabeth Hiley Ash *Olivia Clarence - Marzia Bisognin *Basil Vachon (Planned) - Bruno Mars Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Troye Sivan, Andrew Allen *Gemma Arterton, Sarah Grey *KD Lang, Kasey Wallis *Ellen DeGeneres, Jamie Gayle *Saber (Fate/Zero), Cameron Sophia *Zelda Williams, Casper Gideon *Natasha Negovanlis, Ren Moto *Alex O'Loughlin, Christian Jeremy *Kaitlyn Alexander, Haruka Stendahl *Amandla Stenberg, Nymeria Selyse Vladimir Grey--up for adoption Emmatigerlily *Stefania Owen - Demetria Crow *Miley Cyrus - Carmen and Kimi November *Yu Aoi - Sakura Briar *Vanessa Marano Permision from Ck - Raven Briar *Mia Hays - Twyla Selene *Asa Butterfield - Daniel Porter *Andrew Garfield - Tristan Kelly *Laura Spencer (shared with Bond) - Delilah Keyne *Annasophia Robb - Skye Saxilby *Lia Marie Johnson - (Reserved) *Lyndsy Fonseca - (Reserved) Oli *Kim Taeyeon - Teagan Ryu *Im Jinah (Nana of After School) - Michaela Finnley *Dianna Agron - Charlotte Blake *Kim Jongin (Kai of Exo) - Finn Park *Brent Rivera - Kai Beckham (Future - Marlon Teixeira) *Zhang Yixing - Zitao Wang (Shared with Brocky) *Lee Taeyong - Jared Song *Liam Payne - Thomas Morgenstern Carnarvan *Ciara Bravo - Sara Atherton *Jeremy Sumpter - Madan Atherton *Leo Howard - Winston Wolf *Zach Callison - Owen Connor *Carlos Santana - Diablo Atherton *Dylan Everett - Francis Matthews *Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse *Tyler Mazzei - John Roger *Chris Young - Jed Hamilton *Colin O'Donoghue - Garett Bradley Wolf *Madison Mclaughlin - Jessica Rhoades *Ashley Boettcher - Ryllae warne *Vanessa Marano -Spirit Westbrook *Malese Jow Mal Carson Fan *Aubree Millar - Rose Gabriel *Karen Gillan - Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Bridgit Jeske - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Sabrina Carpenter - Kielo Lehti *Hayley McFarland - Rhea Lindström *Arielle Kebbel - Viola Sodworth Sophie *Ariana Grande (Lillian "Heliel" Arcanus) *A.J. Cook (Courtney Holland) *Matthew Gray Gubler (Lars Reichert) *Thomas Muller (Leif Reichert) *Ashley Gerasimovich/Sophie Turner (future) (Cecilia Holland-Reichert) *Jennifer Love Hewitt (Rochelle Gudder) *Chloë Grace Moretz (Christine Albertson - Is shared with Oli) *Phoebe Tonkin (Kathryn Washburn) *Bailee Madison/Lauren Jauregui (future) (Ebberla "Emma" Dachshund) *Kiernan Shipka (Nicolette Mitchell-Anderson) *Thomas Pentz/Diplo (Augustus Mitchell-Anderson) *Cheryl Burke (Andre'a Schonewise) *Kate Winslet (Athena Drechsel) Kibethastarael *Shay Mitchell (Manon Neuer) *Taylor Swift (Niele Jusmaite) *Isabelle Fuhrman (Kea Willow) *Julija Steponaviciute (Lena Schmidt) *Frida Gustavsson (Dana Ukhtomskaia) *Pyper America Smith (GC Evans) *Karlie Kloss (Adriana DeWitt) *Keira Knightley (Anzhela Naryshkina) *Julian Morris (Cedric Macmillan) *Adelaide Kane (older Kea Willow) *Emeraude Toubia (Séraphine Évreux) *Thomas Sangster (Craig McCardle) *Vika Falileeva (RESERVED) *Kat Graham (RESERVED) Echostar *Teresa Black (Catherine Zeta-Jones) *Professor Joseph Euclide (George Clooney) *Mary Waters (Echostar's sister) *Thomas Hayden (Brad Pitt) *Patricia Hayden (Kimberly Whalen) *Ace Macbeth (Hayden Joel Osment) *Adelina LeClerc (Mae Whitman) *Maite Luz (Cote de Pablo) Catty *Stefanie Scott/Bridgit Mendler (future - Silena Bennett *Chloe O'Malley/Ginny Gardner (future)/Teresa Palmer (future) - Suzanna Williams *Alissa Skovbye/Tiera Skovbye (future) - Cecilie Eskildsen *Lauren Dundee - Victoria Iglesias *Bae Su-Ji - Sadie Cha *Mutya Orquia/Andrea Brillantes (future, to be shared with Nokia)/Kim Chiu (future) - Clarissa Adler *Benedict Cumberbatch - William Knightley *Jennifer Ulrich - Julchen Beilschmidt *Isabelle Allen/Kay Panabaker (future) - Órfhlaith Mitchell-Anderson *Dominic Sherwood - Lucien Verlac *Sarah Bolger - Caitríona Ó Cléirigh *Theo James - Wolfram Beilschmidt Fernflight *Declan Stump (Patrick Stump) *Krystal Waters (Elisa Yao) YorkieWolf *Billie Ella Gershwin (India Eisley) Awesome *Kim Seuk Hye ~ Mei Yang *Kwon Yuri ~ Maddy Chong LittleRedCrazyHood *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt *Lucky Blue Smith - EQ Evans *Barbara Palvin - Via Hillier *Kathryn Prescott - Cressida Allen *Liza Soberano - Hazelle del Castillo *Daniel Sharman - RESERVED. *Florrie Arnolds - RESERVED. Effie.stroud * Gulliver McGrath (Sterling Oddpick) * Carter Jenkins (Boone von Mirbach) * Ava Allan (Honey Stevenson) * Kimiko Glenn (Stephanie Schonewise) * Alex Gronlund (Lilah Whitacre) * Max Schneider (Kole Whitacre) * Willy Cartier (Xander Douglas-Hamilton) * Dalianah Arekion (Maristela Binici) * Weder Wilham (Bastien King) * Josh Henderson (RESERVED) * Dallas Alberti (Aerich Pryce) * Jennifer Connelly (Rosanna Hatchet) * Persia White (Sol Pilar Quinones) Livias13 *Abigail Bellerose (Britt Robertson) BluueAces *Fearne Cotton (Lydiae Bardy) *Anne Hathaway (Nicoleta Cristina Vãduva) *Jack Gleeson (Olly Rosenfield) *Logan Lerman (Shared with Frost, Lance Zariņš) *Zico of Block B (Sean Thompson) *Amandla Stenberg (Nymeria Grey) *Nathalie Emmanuel (Reserved) *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Reserved) *Lana Del Rey (Reserved) *Hyuna (Reserved) Omnia Lesvos * Haley Pullos (Rheine Kögler) * Brighton Sharbino/Saxon Sharbino/Ashley Benson (Katherine Déonté-Marxa/Older/Oldest) * Annalise Basso/Katherine McNamara (Joan Arcrow/Older?) * Carey Mulligan (Myosotis Chrysanthe) * Lindsay Jordan Voth/Hansen (Sabina Fleming) * Victoria Justice (Zephaniah Mitchell-Anderson) * Miranda Cosgrove (Arella Knightley) * Morgan Lily/Kerris Dorsey (Elodie Schonewise/Older) * Alodia Gosiengfiao (Reserved, Corrine Fernandez) * James Reid (Reserved, Valentin Fernandez) * Taylor Marie Hill (Reserved, Heidi Espersen) * Vanessa Hudgens (Reserved) Pelagic *Hallie Eisenberg- Pelagia (Siren) Liquero *Zayn Malik - Jor Zoravaryan *Apostolis Totsikas- Perseus Sakellarios MinaTula *Brighid Fleming (Heather Jordan) *Melissa Roxburgh (Older Heather) *Kathryn Newton (Anastasia Washburn) *Jessy Schram (Older Anastasia) *Darby Walker (Juliana Sparkle) *Cassidy Ann Shaffer (Courtney Stariah) *Emily Blunt (Dana Padmore) *Peyton Meyer (Boris Padmore) *Samantha Boscarino (Hazel Albertson) *Nikki Hahn (Natalie Tebo) *Aimee Kelly (Older Natalie) *Spencer Boldman (Javier Madrigal) *Hayley Erin (Valerie Jernigan-Yet to be approved in sorting) Yasmin12345 *Erin Pitt (Seline Flowers) *Lana Parrilla (Kerri Albertson) *Anne Winters (Hope Padmore) *Leighton Meester (Allison Knight) *Quinn Lord (David Drade) *Holliday Grainger (Genevieve Marshall) *Suki Waterhouse (Fiona Whitacre) *Veronica Dunne (Liliana Mitchell-Anderson) *Sierra McCormick (Katrina Washburn) *Madison Davenport (Colette Mitchell-Anderson) *Amber Heard (Priscilla Albertson) NAP *Brittany Snow - Ciara Scott *Hannah Murray - Keeva Carroll *Taylor Momsen - Angelica Mitchell-Anderson *Simon Nessman - Edmund Schmidt *Freya Mavor (Shared w/ Lissy) - Noella Lalonde *Simon Van Meervenne - Henry Whitacre *Kendall Jenner - Eloise Whitacre *Jessica Sula - Ani Martins *Colin Ford - Boyce Schmidt *Niclas Gillis - GC2 Evans *Jodelle Ferland/Miranda Kerr (future) - Carissa Porter *Nastya Kusakina/Mia Wasikowska (future) - Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson *Madison Lintz/Alice Englert (future) - Rosa Hamilton *Thylane Blondeau (Shared w/ Jaye)/Troian Bellisario (future) - Amber Holland *Yara Shahidi/Sonequa Martin-Green (future) - Oliviah Taylor Bond_em7 *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Robbie Amell - Jacques Boudreaux *Ariana Richards - Jaeslya Knight *Laura Dern? - Jaeslya Knight *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Blake Lively - Genevieve Nereid *Mackenzie Aladjem - Melinda Bagman *Rachel Weisz? - Melinda Bagman *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Rachelle Lefevre - Amelia McLaggen *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Laura Spencer - Althea Keyne *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith Frost *Zoey Deutch - Blythe Winterfell *Lindsey Stirling - Alessandra D'Martin *Bella Thorne - Juliana Atherton (Up for Adoption) *Gavin Casalegno - Jonathan McAlister - Ryan Hanson Bradford (Reserved for Older Jon) *Naomi Scott - Alyss Roanoke *Daniel Day-Lewis - Alec Winterfell *Logan Lerman - Alistair Medici *Maia Mitchell - Nikki McAlister *Chris Hemsworth - Erik D'Martin *Caroline Sunshine - Amber-Marie Rosseau-Gold (Up For Adoption) *Jemima West - Felicity Kent MerisaMist *Jared Gilmore - Brandon Drade *Tuppence Middleton - Brianna Coffman *Mackenzie Foy - Theresa Drade *Mina Cvetkovic - Rowena Whitacre *RJ King - Oliver Whitacre *Alana Locke/Mila Kunis (older) - Mathia Holland-Reichert *Charlie Tahan - Reynard Ilan *Dakota Fanning - Vivian Mitchell-Anderson *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Lucy Hale - Kylie Washburn *Taylor Swift - Annika Lehti (shared with Kibeth) *Freddie Highmore - Demitrius Schonewise *Robert Adamson - Reserved *Willow Shields (future Rachel Platten) - Amelia Richards Fae *Preston Bailey - Griffin Jones *Liam Aiken - Mark Bagman *Mimi Elashiry - Zara Williams *Ksenia Solo - Nym Viper *Robert Buckley - Luca Braunne *Emily Browning - Nyxie, Romy, and Teal Seawood *Stephen James - Lucian Willow *Nick Lacy - Rex Shaw *Crystal Reed - Ryelle Willow *Stefano Masciolini - Kristian Homme *Frances Cobain - Orianne Edmond *Brigitte Bardot - Admiranda Fairchild Colin687 *Joel Courtney - Daniel Phillips *Daren Kagasoff - Alrick Kunze *Sam Neill - Charles Elliot Hecate Grimm *Vinicius Piccoli - Matthew Westenberg (Reserved) *Mitch Hewer - AW Evans (Reserved) *Blaine Saunders - Meadow Maestro *Noah Gray-Cabey - Zayd Shafiq *Cassie Ventura - Andromeda Selwyn *Matt Lanter - Josiah Westenberg *Adrianne Palicki - Bethany Westenberg *Frankie Sandford - Gaia Ellis *Naima Mora - Ruby Diallo *Eve Hewson - (Memphis Clearwater - Sandboxed) Expecto Patronum13 *Niall Horan (When he was little) (Jaye allowed me to use him) - David Boyle and Nolan Boyle *Nash Grier - Scott Boyle *Greg Horan - James Boyle *Luke Mitchell - Jake Wilson Luke *RJ King - Arthur Williams *Savannah McReynolds - Elizabeth Mercer *Love Ansimov - Reserved Lissyboo *Susan Coffey - Rose Gilcrease *Meghan Ory - Morgan Jenner *Ali Michael - Marina "Rin" Chambers *Oona Chaplin - Raya Lysander *Rachel Bilson - Finley Maddox *Hayley Kiyoko - Soleil Vescovi *Ben Barnes - Kristopher Blake *Ruby Rose - Drew Arthur *Natasha Lyonne - Vera Wright *Allison Scagliotti - Reserved X Alkibiades X *Chris Wood- Augustus Faulkner Cody *Lee Ji-Eun (aka IU) - reserved The Unknown Girl * Meredith Foster -Alaska Rosevelt * Meghan Rienks - Alison Catright * Emily Rudd -Tessa Young (not sorted yet) Killjoy1111 * PJ / Peej Liguori - Park Christof Elentári of the Stars * Matthew Holt - Reserved * Karole Katarina - Elaine Verkoven * Hyunseung - Jae Seung * Daria Sidorchuk - Evangeline Aleksandrov * Kyungri - Reserved * Alena Shishkova - Reserved * Alisa Bragina/Megan Fox (Older) - Future Character Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress